


The Effects of Heterochomia

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gangs, M/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: A toast to our soulmates indeed, in a world conditioned by the eyes you are born with, everyone is forced to make the decision to wait for those they are meant for or to live their lives by their own design. In this circumstance, a middle aged businessman might have made the right choice by continuing without knowing.





	

* * *

                                                                                                       - _Song: Iris, Goo Goo Dolls -_

* * *

There were many things he hated, as a man, and a businessman, the first of which, was airplanes, they were horridly useful inventions that may make life easier while simultaneously bringing irradiance onto his very existence for he detested their necessity in modern day life, and the heights they could reach.

The second was the whole soulmate life propaganda, grand romantic bullshit. His first wife and the Mother of his sons -a dower shrewd woman- was not a woman he had admired, she had not his eyes -a dark nearly black grey colour- nor did she harbor the blue eyes -aqua, with a tinge of crimson red hidden within the freckles around the pupil- his elusive soulmate did. He had given up on the notion of love once divorcing her, with such idiotic notions, it may well be true, the nonsense that was a destined life partner, but love was not a thing he avidly sought. Nor would he desire to. Perhaps meeting his soulmate would change his opinion of the whole sordid affair, but alas, he greatly doubted such a thing would happen.

It would be pointless regardless, busy as he was, he would never neglect his son's for some random nobody he met on the street of some backwards town, or in the dark lobby of a dimly lit bar. No, his son's were his world, and he detested anyone who could not understand such a simple truth.

His late wife being one such person. Her greed had been great, and though she had used his name for power, she had cared for their children as a Mother should, although with too stern a hand he thought. Sasuke his youngest at thirteen, adored her, and because of her idolization in his eyes he desired to be a retail agent just as she was. Something that as a considerably overprotective Father he found far to mundane for his genius son. Regardless, it was only because of his son's love for his Mother that he put up with the joint custody that the court had ruled during their hering. Otherwise he would have had it overruled quite easily with him taking a hundred percent custody of his children, and if things had gone his way completely; an additional restraining order upon the woman.

Neither of his sons understood why he had divorced their Mother, and he never saw fit to tell them, he was cruel to everyone, but his family was an exception. Knowing what she did would have hurt them deeply, no man nor woman desires to think of their parent in such a way, and it would have ruined the way they saw her, an idol. He believed in harsh truths, but there was some things even he felt the need to hide under false pretext. Itachi had taken it the hardest, he hadn't worshipped his Mother as his younger brother had, but he had known the partial truth to their divorce and blamed him for it, Madara hadn't seen himself fit to correct him.

Which was part of the reason why he was now upon a steel death trap, and hovering far above the sea, into the territory of the United States of America, a country he hated with a vigor he could not fully express through merger words. Still that was a minor predicament compared to his own oversight. A rather complicated matter, however, nonetheless important.

The plane ride was a rather long and quiet one, but having to switch planes in Chicago, Illinois was a bother to him, he really should've gotten a one way ticket. Once he had boarded onto the plane, he knew it wouldn't be good.

Though he was placed in first class, he still had people to next to him, and next to him was a boy, -a man although rather short- about five or six years older than Itachi. Whom of which had blood red hair and what seemed to be heavy black eyeliner all around his eyes, there was also a strange tattoo on his forehead of a kanji Madara could not make out.

He had boarded with a blond male -small as well, even more so then the man beside him-, but the aforementioned character was in a different seat than them a few rows back.

Landing had been hazardous, far too many bumps in the air for his liking, and there had been a sudden jolt to the plane, at which point he had taken to auditory growling.

Once they had landed however, he had taken his things and gone through security as quickly as he could, he was not going to be a man stuck in the information processing when his luggage had every possibility of being stolen.

It was there waiting for his suitcase, that he spotted la petite blond et le rouge homme, who seemed to be in deep conversation, some sort of strange argument if he was to guess. The smaller man nearly jumping around his firm faced companion with a red face and fisted hands.

Of course it was at this point that his eyes caught upon the sight, just as he was about to turn away and focus on something of importance, he saw the two of them exchange a rather chastete kiss his cheek. Couple indeed, he laughed in the face of romance.

This was of course when the small man, with the blond hair, ran forwards to grab some baggage off the belt, and noted Madara took note of his unusual stature. The blond male was curved not entirely uncommon, but for a male to that extent, it most certainly was.

He shook his head, 'If I am going to dwell, I will do so on something important.' He reminded himself, irritated by his own uncharacteristic interest in a stranger. He closed his eyes for a moment, grasping the bridge of his nose in annoyance, sometimes he was confounded by his own behaviour.

That was when he was collided into by another body, because of course he was. His day was getting ever better by the minute. He grasped at slender shoulders to stop the man from falling down, and came upon the knowledge that it was the blond male of which he had been observing.

Sighing to himself, he righted the man, and straightened himself, uncharacteristically irritated by the turn of events.

It was almost pathetic how small the tan male was in comparison to him. Why he would be hard pressed to say he wasn't the smallest fully grown male he had ever met. '5'4' the man was the size of a child, his youngest was taller! It wasn't just the fact that he himself stood at '7'0' foot -and rather more butch then the average male his height.- It was the simple truth, were he less of a man he would have been mindful of not crushing the youth.

He glanced down at where his hand rested on the thin white cloth of the male's shoulder, seeing his hand was being pushed away -were those manicured nails?- whoever the small man was, seemed to be exchanging hands so that he could grasp onto his companion, who had seemingly come to his aid. If was ever so brief, it for just a moment, hardly even a glance, he saw the iris of one of feminine male's eyes. Black, very assuredly black, with the freckles of dark grey and a tick of white at the corner. His own eyes, the very iris's he had been born with. Perhaps childish a notion, but he could not face this situation, whoever the youth was, he could not be much older than his own child!

'A trick of the light,' he told himself, 'twas a simple trick of the light.' With that mantra bared in mind, he resigned himself to this fact, the Uchiha grabbed his suitcase once more, and snatching his luggage as he went, he headed towards the entrance.

Just as he heard the strange couple begin mumbling about something he exited the building, and once spotting his well loved car he hurried over, intent on leaving the airport as fast as he could.

It wasn't as if it were difficult to find, the flame red 1974 Dodge Challenger was rather an oddity about the grey, black, and dark blue convertibles, Fiats, and Lexuses, Audi's and the occasional red or yellow Ferrari's and Lamborghinis. Rather a symbol against modernization he found.

Once he found his keys from his vest top pocket, he loaded up his luggage and drove to the hotel, following the road map in his head. The wind blew through the window and moved his hair every place it could possibly be moved. 'Not,' he rationed, 'that it wasn't already a natural mess all on its own.' Fortunately for him however, it was currently held in a rather tight up styled ponytail, with only his bangs hanging in front, which was more irritating then he would admit. They did tend to cover his sunglasses as a result of the wind, so driving was a bit more of a challenge then it ought to be.

Upon reaching his destination -a strange but lavish place called Trump International,- he checked in rather quickly so he could lay down in his room, really, really wanting this whole affair to be over and done with already. Tomorrow would just be more stressful, what with the meeting being based on a plot of land he had just bought for his own company, there would be much to discuss in terms of Property Rights and legal qualifications of international business conduct, he would need as much rest as he could afford to have.

Heading towards the elevator, rather impatient he pushed the button for his floor and let out another sigh, the millionth one of the day. The elevator music just annoyed him even more than he already was, he really couldn't stand anymore of this, all he wanted was to relax now and sleep.

Even though it was two o'clock in the afternoon, his body was more accustomed to Russia's standard time so he was very tired regardless of the early hour, he was also deeply regretting not taking a nap on the plane which could've helped, but a bed was what he was comfortable to sleep on it was nearly three AM in his home country and that was unacceptably late for him to not be resting.

Once the doors had opened, he speed walked to his door and opened it rather quickly, not caring much for conduct at this time.

The room was spacious, with every piece of furniture being a cream white, and many open windows overlooking greenery and the sea.

There was three separate rooms connecting to the living room, one for the bathroom and one for the bedroom which he headed too instantly. The mean area hosted the couches and television, while another the bedroom, which consisted of a flat screen a balcony and a large king size bed. Next to that was the bathroom with white porcelain white sinks, toilet and bath, tile counter and tan walls.

The bedroom had a tan carpet, off white walls, a brown dresser which held an 80 inch flat screen on top of it, glass doors leading to a small balcony fit for a small diner party, and a table for four upon it, with four rather lavish armchairs as seats.

The bed had five very puffy cream white and gold throw pillows. a cream colored comforter stood out again the black head board. It was at this point, his mind simply shut down, and the prospect of sleep was simply to alluring to ignore.

He took off his blazer, shoes and socks, loosened his tie, and removed his vest and undershirt. Only leaving his briefs and the white wifebeater he kept underneath his clothes, he pulled back the pillows lifted the comforter, and laid in the bed, exhausted. It didn't take long after that before he completely fell asleep.

* * *

With the sun beating upon him from overhead the Uchiha let out a sigh of contentment. Resting on a large black beach towel in nothing but his swim trunks, sunglasses and a layer of sunscreen, the overly stressed businessman could think of nothing better to do after such a vexing meeting. There was not a great many people on the beach today, a few Mother's or Father's with young children or baby's taking a stroll or playing in the sand. Madara took no real notice of this, it was a working day after all many people would be occupied.

It was just fine for him, he didn't like an audience.

His rented surfboard behind him stood, dug into the sand, and he was slightly apprehensive about testing the waters, not from lack of experience but this was not quite Austrailia and he had never surfed in these waters before, although the premise was all relative.

Checking around him, he was pleased to find there wasn't many people present, prolifent timing. Wasting no time, he rose from his comfortable laying down position, he made sure his hair had remained firmly in its tail, and once satisfied, grabbed the board. Jogging to the water, he quickly threw his sunglasses onto his towel behind him as he went.

Perhaps then, it was strange that he was knocked forwards, by someone plowing into him from behind. Someone small by the feel of it, with hands that landed on his hips as too steady themselves, Madara remained slightly shocked at the action.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't look where I was going a-a-and-!" Sighing, the irritated man turned, not at all amused with the event, that of course was when his eyes were captured.

Everything stopped as they made eye contact, really it was all just a cascade of the most endless and fathomless blue the businessman had ever seen, a shroud of the pure colour over his eyes. The blond's eyes were his own, the same colours he had stared at in the mirror for years, with excitement as a child and frustration as an adult. At least for a moment before they went completely aqua, Madara felt his heart stop for a moment, not knowing what to say for once in his life. He looked to the feminine boy, and acknowledged, that yes, this was his soul mate, although it wasn't quite as palpable as he thought it would be.

It was only when he looked closer to the boy, did he notice that it was the same one from the airport, wild tossed blond hair of the sun, tan skin, and identical scars on his cheeks. Impossibly wide completely blue eyes that shone as they stared at each other.

He wore a cyan blue crop top of a light folded material with crisscrossing strings. A pair of neon orange high waisted shorts with a layer of floral lace on top of the smooth material. Tan wedges, with the same colour strappings as his shirt, and a tan sun hat. One his neck lay a midnight blue flower necklace with large gems forming the petals and a simple golden chain, and a pair of earrings with neon orange, red, and green beads. His lips were painted with bright candy red lipstick, his cheeks a light pink blush, and his eyes were subtly done in neon green and purple eyeshadow.

So many bright colors for just one person to wear.

"Hi." The older one of the two stared down at the smaller boy when he spoke, a bit taken back but quickly gained his composure. He drew up, bringing his soulmate with him. He would have to get used to that thought now, since he was going to presume he would come back with him to Russia. He knew not how his soulmate would react to such news, and subconsciously he pulled him closer to himself wrapping his arms around the slender frame, the young man's head resting only just upon his pectorals. It was only for a moment. Before he broke away, embarrassed by his actions.

"I apologize, instinct it would seem." He spoke quickly and averted his gaze, those eyes, those impossibly blue eyes.

"It's alright, I-I don't mind... um, we should probably introduce ourselves huh?" Madara nodded, once more looking down onto his -fucking soul mate, yes, still in this situation.- "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, twenty-two year old American born in Honolulu, I was studying botany but I- uh, dropped out." It was only a brief moment that the elder of the two focused on the fact that his soulmate was only six years older than his eldest son, because that was both strange, and slightly devastating to a point. Before he shook his head, and denied himself the option of even thinking upon it.

"Madara, Uchiha, born in Japan, I have a major in business administration, I also have two degrees in both private and public law. I own three major law firms in six different countries." Unsure of himself at the moment he avoided his age, he needn't scare the poor boy off because of their rather large age gap. He also carefully avoided the fact that he already had two sons, most soulmates who had children prior to meeting each other had several conflicts because they were not inclined to raise another's children. If that was the case with Naruto, Madara was unsure of how he would handle the situation.

To his relief, Naruto didn't seem to pay any attention to that fact that he did not mention his age, and instead gave him a large grin.

"You have an accent! I just kinda figured I would find my soulmate within my own countrymen. But this is so much more exotic! Oh, I love it! It really suits you! I can't tell though, what's its origin?" The boy, Madara reasoned, was a strange one indeed, most would have found interest in the fact that he was a successful business man, or his numerous certificates, but no, this man, with the sunshine grin instead focused on his accent of all things!

"As I said I was born in Japan, but I moved to Russia when I turned twenty-five in order to distance myself from my Father. My Mother originated from Russia herself, and he had brought her to Japan when they found each other, so I only saw it fit to return to her home country." He admitted, although, his Mother had died nearly ten years ago, he couldn't quite manage to leave.

"Oh! Interesting! My adoptive Father came from Japan, and my birth Mother apparently, my Godfather as well, but he couldn't take care of me so he intrusted me to my adoptive Father here in America! He visits when he can." The blond spoke, twirling a strand of hair with his finger as he spoke, a delighted tone to his voice, and the Uchiha couldn't tell if it was because the man was excited or if he was simply always this energetic. "I'm an only child myself, and I only have my Godfather and Daddy, but do you have a large family Madara?"

"A large extended family yes, as for imidate I suppose it is rather average, I have one younger Brother, Izuna who remains in Japan, and my Father, Tajima, who I haven't heard from since my Mother's death." He rolled his eyes as he spoke, grabbing his surfboard from the sand, and walking back to his towel lain upon the sand. He had no desire to hear from his Father regardless, the man was a tyrant. Naruto followed him up to his spot, and almost hesitantly sat down on the large beach towel, he sat down next to him without much pause. His soulmate gave him a glance, a calculating look on his features, even as a gentle almost wary smile stretched his lips upwards.

"Children?" Naruto asked, and Madara had the immediate reaction of darting his eyes away from the other. He heard a sigh and cringed, it wasn't that he particularly cared, more of, he didn't want everything to go to waste. Sceptic he moved his eyes back to Naruto's bottomless blue ones. He was surprised however, to find in the place of anger or resentment, there was an understanding tilt to the blond's eyes, and a kind smile on his face. "That's okay Madara, I don't mind, do I have to worry about a jealous wife or anything?"

He was impressed, most people would be disgusted if their soulmate had children with another, but not his.

"Jealous no, she is quite happy with our divorce, even if my sons are not. It was all quite mutual I assure you." Naruto gave a giggle.

"So, how old are they?" Naruto asked, eyes tilted, although his body sat rigid, Madara could not quite grasp onto why.

"My youngest is thirteen and my oldest is seventeen." The Uchiha felt the the blond gaze at him, the tension palpable, and he had to look down to see him -it was rather cute he had to look down at all, if he had to contemplate on it. He took note of the feminine male's expression, a clear indication in the furrow of his brow and the thinning of his lips that he was worried, something Madara had been expecting when telling his children's age, it would be quite clear now that he was not exactly a young man.

"I see." Was the reply he got after a moment or two of silence between them, the tension seemed to be rising then falling between the both of them, and with that understanding, the raven was somewhat relieved that Naruto spoke at all.

"Yes, but they both are very intelligent and well behaved. They should adjust to you quite easily." The blond nodded at him, smiling softly. It took the older one by surprise, he really hadn't expected such a calm reaction.

"And... You?" Madara was not one familiar with feeling worried or nervousness, however in this instance his nerves seemed to take a grasp of his mind, and keep it far from rational. He had never cared for meeting his soulmate, it was all nonsense, but now that he had, he felt like Naruto was something precious and... he couldn't let anyone else have him, he couldn't, Naruto was designed for him to be his light. No one could have his version of paradise. So he could hardly bare the thought of scaring him away. Dragging his hand through his hair he sighed.

"I'm forty-five, I had my eldest when I was twenty-eight, and my youngest at thirty-two." The blond just smiled at him, taking him back even more than before -his soulmate was very unpredictable. It warmed him, honestly, to know that he wasn't mad or surprised by it and questioning him as if it were a crime, and he had his fair share of crime in his past, he really didn't want to go back to that.

"Excuse me," the redhead that Naruto had tagged along with here walked up, wearing no shirt and black and red swims trunks, "I highly object to this."

"Gaara." The Uzumaki glanced at the red, making the teen stop, eyes widening. Madara noted that he was looking back at his blond's eyes then his own.

"Fuck." Gaara started shaking his head towards the blond, making him tilt his head down in shame. The raven couldn't help but feel angry start to bubble up his chest and he clenched his fist, trying to hold back his anger, he didn't want to scare his soulmate.

It was with a glare that everything broke from that point. A near phenomena as Gaara, who was well known for his calm almost passive self did yell, and Uchiha Madara snapped, his eyes flaring with anger as the redhead before him reached Naruto up by his elbow, and tried dragging him across the beach, Madara did not accept this lightly. Indigenous he rose to his feet and lashed out, grabbing the man by his vulnerable arm and twisting him back, unthinking he drew up his arm, and slammed his elbow into the redhead's face.

Naruto screamed a little beside him, shocked, and not quite understanding what to do, he tried to dash forward to help his friend, but was held back by a firm grip to his arm, abruptly, he was pulled to the man's chest.

"Stray your hand! For he is not yours to touch!" Naruto almost, almost, giggled at the formality gracing his soulmates tone in his clearly angered state.

"To bad for you. I've already fucked him." Gaara spoke, his emotions not showing through, even as his tone held nothing but satisfaction.

Madara burst at that. His eyes burned red.

"You!- сука! Я убью тебя мертвым! (Bitch! I will kill you dead!)" Russian poured from the foaming mouth of the tall man, his grip tightening almost painfully around his smaller counterpart. "Вы говорите о нем в привычной манере! Вы ничего, кроме американской корзины! (You speak of him in such a familiar manner! You are nothing but American trash!)" The redhead named Gaara could only watch him, not showing any hint of fear towards the near screaming Uchiha, although he did back up slightly as precaution.

"Madara stop!" Said man looked to his soulmate who had gotten out of his grip and was now standing between him and Gaara. He froze, not wanted to say anything bad or make a move that could hurt the blond. "Gaara, knock it off. He's my soulmate, you can't say anything against it."

The power in his voice held strong and put the said young adult back a bit, and somewhat aroused the Uchiha, he liked this side of soulmate.

"Now, Madara," Naruto turned towards the Uchiha, and the Raven swore under his breath when he saw him, "I'm tired...can we please stop this and go rest?" His pout was adorable the Madara couldn't help but nod, and scoop him up bridal style. He heard soft giggles as he headed towards his hotel, shaking his head but smiling softly.

* * *

"Did you really sleep with that redhead?" It was blunt, straight to the point and Madara felt the absolute need to know, it had been bugging him since it was blurted out five days ago. Since then, Naruto had moved to his hotel room and they got to know each other more and more, and the raven felt himself be a lot happier than he had been in a long while. Though the question had burned upon his tongue since the encounter, so now he needed to ask.

"Yes Madara," Naruto sighed, knowing that this was an inevitable conversation "-and don't you dare get mad at me! You have two kids." He kept his voice low, not wanting to raise it and cause attention towards them in the restaurant, but he knew how to fight back, and would. The Uchiha sighed heavily, and nodded at him knowing he should've expected that particular retort.

"Indeed I do." He looked towards the blond, holding in a smile.

His counterpart wore a beautiful white 50's swing skirt dress with a sweetheart neckline and orange and yellow floral print. His hair was placed in a bun, some hair down and curled to fit him a bow of orange placed in front. He had yellow and pointed kitten heels on, and the only makeup he wore was a cherry red lip gloss, pink blush, cat eye eyeliner and mascara. Every part of the outfit suited his curves and him in general.

"So don't go questioning me, besides, all we were was friends with benefits. Nothing more." The raven had honestly thought it was his boyfriend, not friends with benefits.

"Why not boyfriend?" The taller one took a sip of his whiskey as the blonde side at the question, seeming to be a touchy subject.

"I just never saw as that, nor in a serious relationship till I meet my soulmate, but Gaara wanted something with me so I told him friends with benefits. He and Daddy were fine with it." Naruto picked up his glass of pink champagne, taking a sip as Madara nodded towards him.

"Does your father have to approve of your relationships then?"

"Full of questions now, aren't you?" The raven chuckled, rolling his eyes as the waiter brought them there food.

"You just keep sparking them." His blond giggled in response, setting his glass down and picking up his fork to eat his shimp. Taking large bites, Madara only stared for a moment, before bending down to eat his own meal.

"My father can be overprotective, but given my past he's given slight leeway. I'm not proud of many things I've done, but, my Uncle managed to set me on the right path eventually. So Daddy never found out the full extent of my, shall we say, activities." It shocked the Uchiha a bit, more questions forming but pushed them aside has he nodded, continuing to eat his meal.

"You intrigue me more and more every moment, Naruto." The blond smiled, he had found that while he remained a rather stoic man, Madara was indeed one of flattery. Most of his compliments having gone over his head for the first few days they had spent in each others company. It was a refreshing change from most men or women he had met, and while he kept it under lock and key, he found Madara's accent all the more intriguing. A kind of strange combination between Asian and Russian that he had never before heard, and a deep voice melding the two together.

Rather abruptly there was a shrill sound originating from Madara's side of the table, and Naruto gave him a curious glance.

"Are you ok, Madara?" The man gave a rather absent minded nod as he fished an expensive looking smart phone from his jacket pocket. Checking the number he grunted, and put the mobile to his right ear.

"Hello Sasuke, is something the matter?"

"Yes, something the matter, you not home!"

"Sasuke, I am aware of that thank you. I am on an important business trip, you know this. Besides, me being there for your Mother's birthday is a mute point." Naruto stared at him as he spoke to his youngest, a look of confusion and wonder on his face.

"What does tha- Itachi go away!"

"Sasuke, put your brother on."

"Ugh, fine!" The Uchiha listened and waited as his oldest was called over and given the phone. His date giving him a nervous smile when he glanced to the man, now sipping his champagne. In relative silence.

"Father, is something the matter? You don't usually pick up when you are aware Sasuke is going to be an irritant. In my experience it speaks of guilt, did you do something?" While proud, the stoic man, was consistently reminded of his eldest most keen eye when doing even the most mundane of tasks, truly a blessing and a curse.

"Itachi, I'm afraid I must attest to a rather, shall we say, sensitive topic upon you. This does not reach your brother's ears, do you understand?"

"Yes Father." Came a hesitant reply. Taking a large breath, the man spared only a moment of thought before soldiering on.

"I met someone, in Hawaii, entirely by accident I assure you, however, that does not mean anything given the circumstances. You see son, I met, well, I met my soulmate here, and will be coming back to Russia with me." Madara watched as his blond put his glass down, and smiled softly towards him. There was silence on his son's end for a moment.

"покинуть комнату Sasuke, (Leave the room)"

"Почему, что же папа сказал? (Why, what did Dad say?)" Came an irritated voice from the other end.

"Это не имеет значения, слушать брата твоего, и делать, как я говорю. (It does not matter, listen to your brother and do as I say.)" Itachi sharply replied, and the Father knew that his eldest was in a slight state, though he was doing well in keeping his brother out of the room. Luckily Sasuke wasn't as prolifent as his Father or Brother in english so his chance of clear understanding as to their conversation was minimal. The sound of the door slamming resonated through the phone.

"Father, are you sure this woman is truly your soulmate?" His son asked, though Madara was not deaf enough, nor ignorant enough of his own sons mannerisms that he didn't notice the hitch in his son's breath as he asked. Which he would never admit pained him ever so slightly to hear, he loved his children to death, hearing them sad or confused or in pain, was a trial that as a parent he had never managed to bare appropriately.

"I watched his eyes change before me son, I'm sure."

"Wait, his...?" Something a bit more convoluted in his mind, though it wasn't as if it wasn't widely accepted, simply his son was aware he had never indulged in the touch of another man, so it might have been quite the strange revelation for someone who had always believed his Father to be a woman's man. In essence of course, a soulmate was a soulmate regardless of gender, and it mattered not to most, though to some with their religious conformality fought it without the slightest regard.

"Yes, he." He confirmed, solidifying the fact into his child's mind, there was no need to be delicate. Sasuke, he knew, would disagree. Although Sasuke was a more sensitive child, he had been since his Mother left, and Madara had never quite found the reason.

"Alright, I understand, Father." His son spoke plainly, not an ounce of clean emotion slipping through, of course, rather adapted to his eldest's process of understanding. He ended the call.

"I take that was your sons?" Madara nodded as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. A somber mood slipping into their date. Though to his credit, Naruto did try to keep it bright and talkative as best he could. It was then that Madara ordered a hard liquor

As the night rolled on, and with it continuous amounts of liquor was bought and drunken, Naruto attempted to be the sober one, however, it became very apparent that his efforts were in vain as he seemed to be a lightweight. With near most of his rational thinking turned off, Madara who had drunken the soldiers share decided to make a very foolish, and discurtious move upon his youthful companion, by taking them back to the hotel room and getting down on one knee -rather unsteadily.- With that, Naruto who was barely coherent himself accepted.

"Oh, Madara! Yes!" The blonde jumped onto the older man, squealing and giggling. As one not used to alcohol he was taken in rather easily, and his rational thinking was impaired. However, that still being the case the both of them did desire marriage. Although the proposal could have gone in a more romantic direction. Neither of them cared avidly, and hence with tired eyes they both drifted to sleep, Madara upon the bed a leg sprawled outward. Naruto resting with only his torso upon the mattress and his knees remained on the floor holding him upright.

The sleep, although it was that of the dead to them, such extensive drinking did not give them a pleasant morning.

* * *

The sunrise came, and went, at nearly eleven o'clock there was a large groan of pain from the the eldest of the two soulmates. Sitting up, he struggled to see clearly, his vision blurred by bright lights and sensitive, watering, eyes. Although the tall man did see the visage of an orange figure with light hair shuffling around the room. Turning over, he used the water he kept at his bed side and dabbed at his eyes, returning his crystal like vision to him.

Naruto, he noticed, was busy putting items in bags, and had seemingly placed a plate of breakfast at his side, complete with a glass of orange juice. He looked to be wearing a light pink sweater with exposed shoulders, a pair of silver skinny jeans, pink pumps to match dressing his feet, his golden hair was done to look like a bow on the side of a large bun. He also had on several pieces of jewelry that Madara had bought him beautiful and expensive gold and pink pieces. Which had been protested against when bought. Still now he wore it in pride, which Madara could only help but snicker at. That of course caused his head to pound.

"Oh you're up, how are you feeling honey?" Came the honeysuckle voice of his love, as he sat down, bending the mattress down ever so slightly, a soft smile on his face, almost as if he was protecting him from the luminosity of his smile, fearful that it would only hurt his head more. A sweet gesture, although rather useless Madara knew. Speaking of, he was rather curious as to why Naruto didn't have the same headache as he, or even nausea, at least he appeared not to be suffering any after symptoms.

"Your peppy, did something happen?" He asked.

"Mhmm, I seem to remember you on one knee asking me to marry you." He groaned, he only recollected such an event, how could he do that while he was intoxicated he had no idea.

"It was supposed to be more romantic then that I swear." The blonde giggled at him, nodded in agreement, then looked back raven, a gentle gaze speaking many words.

"I suppose, but my answer will still be yes." The Uchiha smiled back, then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, then three more chocolate kisses, that were perfect for lazy mornings or hot summers bathing in the sweltering sun. Not, the Uchiha reminded himself, that he would ever be without the summer again, as he had a man fashioned of its very light and warmth at his side as a constant now. When they pulled apart, both rather reluctant, Madara felt the gentle caress of warmth on his cheek as the one he loved brushed his fingers lovingly upon his face in a soothing motion before getting up, and moving out of the room.

"Now, drink, it will help with the headache, and nausea. My Daddy made it, and he's quite the hippy, so he's a proficient with natural remedies." Madara's eye twitched, how could he had expected anything less from Naruto's father? His love looked like he had breathed in the outdoors as a child.

"Speaking of your Father, I imagine he won't be happy with the turn of events." There was a large clanging sound in the kitchen, and with it he heard a hint of what he could only assume to be a loud sigh, and also, if he was reading the sound correctly a slight hesitation and stutter with his love's next words.

"About that... I was thinking, well ma-maybe we should elope here, the-then move to Russia, and have a more official ceremony? Wh-would that work for you? No-not that I- well, I just..." Naruto came back into the bedroom with a washcloth wiping his hands, and a fluttering look to his movements. Had he realized that the sweetman he had fallen in love with could be so nervous with a simple situation he would have come up with a strategy in order to handle such reactions.

"I just don't want to deal with my Daddy yet, goodness knows I love him so much, but I don't want him to know about my fairytale. Yet at the same time, I don't want to wait to marry you, I want to have you all to myself, I want to marry you so badly, to call you my husband." A sweet pink rose blush dusting on his cheeks, and a wide eyed stare made the poor blond man look like an innocent angel.

"I don't mind beloved, if that's what you want. I just want you to have your special day. I know how much your wedding means to you." He gestured for the poor nerve wracked man to come closer and gripped his hands together in his own. "My concern is your happiness, if you want to to marry now, then we will, as long as you are happy with it, I have not a care." He admitted, the smile he got in response was radiant enough to light five dark rooms all at once. He smiled back before taking a look at the packed up suitcases around the room full of his clothing and toiletries, he rose an eyebrow, to which Naruto gave a sheepish grin, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah, well you see, I just got a call from my Uncle, apparently Gaara told him about our relationship, and while he is a rather stoic individual he can be overprotective. He'd want to know who you are, what family you're from, things like that, and well, no one wants to deal with him without my Daddy to keep him from leash on him. So I'm packing up your things, and I don't know where you would want to go otherwise." Raising his eyebrow at the coy response from his usually peppy companion, something of a revelation it him all at once.

"Дерьмо! (Shit)"

"Whats wrong?"

"What's the date?" He was given a curious glance before Naruto looked down at his hundred dollar pink and rose gold watch.

"December 17th. 10:15AM." The panic rushed to his stomach then, a sudden spike of terror before he was on his feet, slamming suitcases fully closed and checking the rooms to make sure nothing was missing. All while his lovely soulmate stood there confused and concerned at the sudden brash nature his fiance was displaying.

"Madara? Is something the matter?"

"Our flight leaves at 3:30 today, normally I would take the jet, but my ex-wife needed it for some sort of important seminar." He paused for a moment to give his now panicking partner his attention, the jitter in the blond's hands promident, and his flickering eyes were concerning.

"Wh-what! But I don't have anything packed! My clothes- and Madara!-" Cutting his partner off with a passionate kiss, the businessman pulled away to a shocked and heavily blushing man.

"We'll pick up some stuff before we get married, we'll go to the city hall and I'll rush the papers. The flight is nearly twenty-two hours, so dress in something light, I'll get you a large warm coat for when we arrive in Moscow, for I doubt you have the best winter wear." All this said rather hurriedly, as he snapped closed and zipped shut the suitcases he had finished packing, the poor blond man only staring in confusion before he was dragged out of the room by a stern faced Madara Uchiha.

"M-Madara!" The blond called to no avail, the raven just looked ahead not wanting to be distracted, before finally stopping and hoisting the younger one over his shoulder while carrying their luggage in his other hand. The male squealed in delight and surprise as he was hoisted, smiling a little, he doubted the Uchiha would do again so it was best to enjoy it.

Some time passed before the warmth of the sun hit them as they stepped out of the hotel, and Naruto was plopped on the ground with the luggage. Madara looked him over, before telling him to wait as he retrieved the car and walked off before receiving an answer. As he walked towards the car, he couldn't help but wonder how his young partner would adapt to his home, but quickly shook it off as he approached his car. Such thoughts weren't necessary, he had more important matters to attend to now. The only grand thing he worried about was Naruto's tackling of the cold weather. He seemed rather prone to shorter clothing, and lighter fabrics, which would be acceptable inside but outside? Madara had a feeling he would have to see to the outdoor clothing for his fiancé himself.


End file.
